Planet Circth
by U.E.D
Summary: The planet Circth has had another ork uprising. With help on the way the Tau come into play and decide to take the planet for themsleves.
1. The Beginning

Planet Circth 

The planet had been originally under human control with the orks landing on the planet over two hundred years ago. A swift action by the Iron Snakes chapter ended the ork invasion with the orks retreating into the mountains. This time though the Tau had taken a special interest in the planet for its farmland and minerals. So the Tau had decided to invade the planet. The Tau decided to land in the mountain range, because the mountain range would conceal the Tau movements and be able to strike anywhere. Instead the growing number of orks wiped out the Tau expedition force. With the all the ork clans fighting under one banner they poured out of the mountains to the unsuspecting humans below. Within four days the ork hordes had wiped out 30 of the planets population and 60 of the PDF.

An emergency message had been sent immediately after the first ork was sited. Three space marine chapters responded as well as the Cadian 1st and the Steel Legion 4th regiment. The three marine chapters were the Blood Angels, Ultramarines and the newly formed chapter Blood Fists. Not only did the humans receive reinforcements but also the Tau had lost their expedition force and planned to send a bigger fleet to capture the planet. Fate would have it that both the human and the Tau fleets would arrive in the Cidona system at within a day of each other.

Don't worry this is just the history. There will be more action in coming chapters if I get some feedback. The next chapter will have the IG and the Tau fleets engaging before sending their armies down to the surface.


	2. Mountain Outpost 12

Mountain Outpost 12-Circth 

"Captain! Sensor sectors one though five have been triggered sir. Looks like another ork assault sir".

" Corporeal activate all emplacements in those sectors now. Get sniper towers alert and bag those sons of a bitches out". Yelled Captain Ortho.

Sniper Tower-Sector Three

Private Vlad and Boydette looked out across the bleak landscape of the corner of the mountain outpost. Vlad saw the three wartraks coming along with about forty orks running across the valley floor, like a green tide. Two heavy bolter emplacements opened fire. One of the wartraks erupted in flames but the horde of orks kept coming. Overwhelming the heavy bolters resulted in their destruction, but Vlad and Boydette had to focus now. The orks had finally got in range of their sniper rifles, which in turn meant that the orks had entered the mine field that is laid in each sector. The front lines of orks as well as the two wartraks were destroyed. Both privates took aim and opened fire bring an ork down with every shot. Vlad had just killed the Nob and the rest of the ork mob turned and fled back into the mountains. When vox chatter erupted in Vlad's ear. " They have taken sector one and two fall back and alert armory one this buggers are pouring though oh my god". The rest was lost in static. Both privates turned around to look behind them and saw what would shake them for the rest of their short lives.

There was Captain Ortho and the only remaining men of the outpost had lined up out of the main building and were getting ready to fire into the orks. This is not what scared the two privates though; it was the enormous tide of orks that was coming out of sector one and two. The ork horde must have been at least up to five thousand orks. Vlad knew that Ortho and his two squads would not leave this outpost alive. Vlad and Boydette saw the two squads line up in a line formation so that they could being all their guns to bear at the same time. Though the scope of his sniper Vlad could see Waagh banners in the horde. Vlad knew that this planet would be doomed, but determined to help his fellow soldiers him and Boydette got within range of the ork horde. About two hundred yard from where the Captain had his men. The two snipers accounted for ten kills each before the heavy bolter of Alpha squad opened up. Then both Alpha and Charlie squads fired one volley after another. Mortar fire suddenly hit the two squads and men flew everywhere. Then the battle was lost as the ork lines collided with the remaining humans.

Captain Ortho knew that the outpost was lost once sector one and two were overrun. The men stationed there had fought countless ork raids. A whole platoon was stationed there and was wiped out. Now it was just him along with his retinue and twenty men against thousands of orks. Ortho knew that once the orks overran this outpost that the rest that were on the outskirts of the giant mountain range would soon follow. He also hoped that word would reach the armory that was in the town at the foot of Mt.Kimlaya. This armory had a least a dozen Leman Russ tanks parked there for quick response to an ork raid.

Ortho quickly turned his attention back to the incoming ork tide. The heavy bolter of Alpha squad opened up and was followed by nineteen lasgun shots. With out warning mortar fire hit their position. At least eight men including two from Ortho's own retinue were killed outright and two more were wounded. Then the orks smashed into the human lines. Before Ortho knew what hit them he was face to face with two snarling orks. Ortho ducked under a swing from one of the ork's choppas. The other ork swung his slugga around to catch Ortho in the side of the head. Ortho saw stars as he slowly got up in time to pare an incoming choppa. The ork had enough time to snarl at the captain before the ork was cut in half by Ortho, the remaining ork met a face full of plasma. Ortho quickly spun to look for any remaining men. He saw the Sargent of Charlie squad take out two orks before he was cut in half by a third ork. To Ortho's left four guards men were attempting to fend off an ork Nob, but the Nob's power claw squished one man and the remaining three turned to run only to be blown apart by an incoming shell. The dumb orks Ortho thought still shelling when the main force has moved in. The fresh volley of shells had destroyed the Nob along with twenty other orks and the remaining were confused and were about to turn to run when a massive shape came over the horizon. Ortho knew at once that this raid was led by a warboss.

The warboss pointed his massive choppa at Ortho and uttered a challenge. "You hume come anda fight meas". Ortho knew that he had no choice. So he charged the Warboss but instead of fighting hand to hand, the Warboss opened fire on Ortho quickly killing him. When his head was removed as it was from all the dead guardsmen, there was a look of anger and surprise locked on the face of captain Ortho.

This attack takes place four days before the orks come out in full force on the citizens of Circth


	3. Hopeless Defence

Captain Boutin knew that his meager fleet of six Defense monitor ships and three defense laser platforms. His squad consisted of only four Cobra destroyers. He was up against a whole Tau explorer fleet. The captain knew he would lose but by the emperor he would take out the Tau's scout fleet of eight messenger class starships. "Full impulse I want to be able to see the faces of those damn Tau when we kill them". Ordered Captain Boutin. His orders were relayed to the whole fleet. Tau ships opened fire, their shots pouncing harmlessly off the fleet's ships. The tau fired another volley this time scoring a hit as one of the monitor ships took a hit right in the engines. The monitor ships shifted to port and fired their cannons destroying two of the tau ships. Now it was time for Boutin's Cobras to do some damage as the immediately drove into the middle of the six ships splitting the "v" shape formation up. The squad turned to fire on two of the Tau ships; firing their torpedoes. Both ships were ripped to pieces. The last four Tau ships turned to flee but the defense ships fired another volley destroying three and disabling of the other. Before Boutin could even hail the Tau ship, it activated its self-destruct. Boutin rallied his fleet around Circth

Two hours later the Tau fleet warped into the system. Thirty Orca class ships moved towards them followed by ten hero class ships. The laser platforms along with the Monitor ships fired a volley at the Orca ships, taking only one down. The Tau Hero ships fired back destroying three of the monitor ships and a platform. Another volley from the Imperials took down two Orca ships. With the combined fire of the Orcas and Heroes destroyed all the remaining Monitor ships along with the defense platforms. Boutin's attack group split and concentrated their fire on two Orca ships.

"Hard to port" ordered Boutin as Tau plasma filled the view port. Boutin's ship dodged the plasma but Boutin's wingman took the incoming plasma on the bow. "All remaining ships mark one Hero class ship and ram it". Ordered Boutin. The last two Cobra's exhausted their last of their missiles in a final volley. Both managed to take out the prow shields of one Hero. The ship fired its four port cannons at Boutin's last wingman. Boutin ordered the ships engines put to full and set the ship for self-destruction. Boutin's Cobra rammed into the prow of the ship, just after the ship hit the reactor core was set off. The Hero class ship prow was obliterated the rest of the ship exploded within a second of the prow.

" Lord, Ethereal the Gue ships are destroyed and on your orders we will begin the invasion for the greater good".

" Then begin the attack against the foul orks and the Gue". Ordered the Ethereal in charge of the invasion.

This is just the first part of a two-part space battle. The next chapter will include a larger Imperial fleet with a giant space battle.


	4. Navy to the Rescue

Admiral Rammscene immediately looked out into space after the warp shields had lifted. He saw to his dismay that the Tau fleet had arrived before the Imperials, but the admiral was confident in his fleet that was at his control. He typed a few commands into his chair and the fleet's status was brought in front of him, he had at his command twenty-five escorts, fifteen frigates, eight cruisers, six vengeance class cruisers, three retribution class battleships and finally his flagship _"The Valens"_. As well as four troop ships and four marine strike cruisers, these ships would hang behind and would not engage the enemy.

Rammscene wasted no time once his fleet dropped from warp. He relayed his orders to all the ships captains, "Men of the Emperor we are tasked with a duty to free the people of the planet Circth from xenos hands. As such our plan is simple we go at full speed and engage the Tau fleet in close quarters battle, and smash the Tau fleet while they are disembarking. The troopships and the strike cruisers along with the battleship _"Black Spear" _and the escort ships _"Tear" and "Raetia"_ are to take the left flank and land the troops on the night side of the planet, with the marines disembarking first to the locations pre-marked. With that praise the Emperor and let's deliver these xenos death"!

The Imperial ships went at full speed towards the disembarking Tau fleet, missile pods and lance batteries were fired, three Tau ships were destroyed outright, two were crippled. The few idle Tau ships fired back only one escort was damaged. The Tau loosened another volley this time destroying the frigate "Barb" on a lucky shot, though it would not be enough as the Imperials closed with the Tau fleet. "Sir the Tear has been destroyed and the Black Spear is immobile. They appear to have been ambushed by Kroot Warspheres, but they have been driven off sir".

" Full speed towards the Black Spear we need to save those troop ships". Yelled Rammscene.

The Tau fleet was forced to abandon its troops on the ground as the remaining ships limped towards the edge of the system. Overall the Imperial lost six escort, three frigates, and one vengeance cruiser. The Tau lost upwards of thirty ships and a quarter of their landing force. The Tau fleet was forced to the fringe of the system where they would have to regroup and try to swat away the Imperial fleet, which was next to impossible. The Imperial landing had begun and within twenty hours all of the troops would be deployed.

Rammscene finished reading the after battle report, he was extatic of the success of the attack. All that was left was to wipe out the Orks and Tau ground forces which could take months.


End file.
